


An Unexpected Outcome

by mrjasonbloke



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kink, Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrjasonbloke/pseuds/mrjasonbloke
Summary: A short piece of Lucy Thorne smut that I wrote some months ago.Written just for fun!





	

I made my way through the vast maze of hallways within the Tower of London. I was headed for the chambers of the Templar lieutenant, Lucy Thorne. 

I had been hired as a spy by the Templar order some months ago to infiltrate the Assassin network and uncover information which could be vital to their cause. The trouble was, my mission had proven to be unsuccessful and I was now about to make my final report, completely empty handed. I knew that the Templars were beings who didn't take failure lightly. I did not expect to live beyond the next hour.... 

My hands were beginning to feel clammy as I entered the grand chamber to see Miss Lucy Thorne sitting at her desk. The superior woman barely looked up to acknowledge me as I walked across the room to stand before her, 

"Well?" Lucy said, not bothering to even look up. "What information do you have for me?" 

I swallowed hard as I prepared to make my report, 

"I regret to inform you ma'am that I was unable to retrieve the information that you requested," I said, trying to keep my voice under control. 

The redheaded Templar immediately stopped what she was doing, suddenly flying into a rage. The papers that she had been combing through almost finding the floor as Thorne jumped up from her desk. The fire in her usually dark brown eyes matching that of her flame red hair. 

I braced myself for the end. I was expecting a pistol shot to the head or a dagger through the heart perhaps. I closed my eyes. 

Silence. 

I slowly opened my eyes to survey Lucy Thorne walking around the room, her hands clasped tightly behind her back. Was she simply playing mind games with me before putting me out of my misery? 

If the truth be told, I was quite enjoying watching the female Templar. If she was to be the last thing that I would ever see in this life, it wouldn't be such a bad thing. My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by Lucy Thorne's stern tones, 

"Move over there and face the wall!" 

I did as I was ordered. 

"Now put your hands against the wall above your head!" Thorne bellowed. 

"Close your eyes." 

The deafening silence came upon the room again. All I could hear was the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. I closed my eyes and waited. 

I suddenly felt a rush of air move past my left cheek and was met with a sharp stinging sensation across my lower back. I jumped in surprise from the pain. 

I opened my eyes and glanced down to see what Miss Thorne was gripping in her hands. It was a horse whip. 

I fought to contain the smile that was threatening to break out across my face. This was going to be fun. 

Lucy Thorne stood with a menacing grin on her lips as she continued to meter out my punishment. Every crack of the whip made me wince but not in the way that the Templar had intended. The pain felt more and more blissful with every hit. No one other than Lucy Thorne could have this effect on me. I felt like I was going to explode. The heat that was beginning to pool between my legs was becoming more intense with each passing second but I couldn't show how I felt. 

"To hell with this!" I mumbled under my breath. I couldn't take it anymore. 

I swung round, taking Thorne completely by surprise. In one swift movement, I snatched the whip from her and forced her down against her desk with my free hand. 

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" Thorne shouted. 

"You'll see," I replied, with a wicked grin on my face. 

"I want to hear you groan," I said, bending over Lucy. 

"I shall do nothing of the- OUCH! That stings!" Lucy protested. 

"Now you know what it feels like, don't you Miss Thorne?" I replied with a sly grin, secretly enjoying the power that I now had over my superior. 

"Come on Lucy. I said I want to hear you GROAN!" I said forcefully. 

I whipped the redheaded woman hard across her backside. Thorne flinched at the sudden contact and let out a piercing scream. 

I knew that I had broken her. I was going to take my chance. I couldn't hold back any longer. I wanted Lucy Thorne so badly. If it was going to cost me my life, so be it. 

Dropping the whip to the floor I held Lucy's wrists in my grasp as I pushed her back against the desk. I breathed in her scent, dipping my head down to her neck. Before Lucy could say anything, my lips were caressing her silken skin. 

"Oh God, I-" Lucy's words were cut short as I continued my assault on her body. 

"I don't care what happens to me," I said breathlessly, as I groaned into Lucy's left ear. "I want you." 

I forced Thorne to look directly into my eyes and I felt my limbs go weak as I gazed into Lucy's beautiful dark brown orbs. 

I took my opportunity and wrapped my arms around Lucy's neck, pulling her even closer. I slowly kissed her. 

I felt as though I could have died in that moment. I had Lucy Thorne in my arms, I could barely believe it. I still half expected her to plunge a dagger through my chest at any given moment but it didn't happen, the redheaded woman just stayed in my embrace. 

Lust was still burning within my body. Reaching down, I retrieved the whip from its resting place on the floor and turned my attention back to Lucy. 

"Right then Miss Thorne, where were we?" I said. 

I ran the whip slowly up the inside of the Templar's legs. Lucy gasped as I reached her centre. She was soaking wet. 

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise Miss Thorne. Is there something that you care to tell me?" I asked, with a questioning expression on my face. 

"I would have thought that it was self explanatory!" Lucy replied breathlessly, with that grin still present on her lips. 

I pressed the whip more firmly against Lucy's aching core, making the Templar squirm, 

"I can't take much more of this!" Lucy moaned. 

"What can't you take much more of Miss Thorne?" I asked playfully. I knew exactly what she meant and I was loving it. 

Now I was the one giving the orders. 

I held the whip firmly, flexing it between my fingers, grinning wildly as I ordered the female Templar up against the wall. 

"You have been a very naughty girl, haven't you Lucy?" I said, as my eyes wandered over her body. 

I brought the horse whip down on Lucy's backside forcing a elated groan from her throat. 

"I know what you want Lucy and I am going to make you beg for it." I whispered into Lucy's right ear. "Tell me what you want." I continued. 

I brought the whip down on Lucy again. 

"Please!" Lucy pleaded, "I need to-." 

I cut Lucy's words short as I brushed up her inner thighs yet again with the whip. 

"I can't do anything unless you tell me what you want," I teased. 

"Please make me come! I need to come!" Lucy shouted. 

For those few seconds I watched Lucy's chest rise and fall within the confines of her tight Templar uniform. I had to control myself or I would be in danger of reaching climax before Lucy did, that wasn't part of my plan. 

"Brace yourself Lucy," I whispered as I repeatedly brought the whip down on her backside. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" 

I saw Lucy go tense as she bucked against the wall. I couldn't help myself as I reached down to finish her off. 

"Ohhh!" Lucy screamed, I held her tightly as she came back to reality. She looked at me blurry eyed. 

I put the whip in Lucy's grasp. 

"Right then," I said as I raised a devilish eyebrow. 

"My turn."


End file.
